Transformers G1 Earth Abandonment
by Iroquois Campbell
Summary: In Episode X, Megatron's plan finally comes to fruition. The entire planet believes the autobots have given up on them while the decepticons head for Cybertron with their new supply of energon.


**Transformers Generation 1**

**Episode X – Earth Abandonment**

_In the last episode of The Transformers, the autobots regain control of Bumblebee, Gears, and Beachcomber with the help of the autocons. However, with the autobots distracted, Megatron has stolen enough energon to make it back to Cybertron. Two of the autocons, Rotor and Freightline, try to persuade the constructicons to join the autobots. Thanks to Megatron's latest plan, the entire Earth is falling into disarray._

The decepticons had nearly finished loading the energon onto Astrotrain as Megatron watched intently.

"Good. As soon as Shockwave arrives with the ship, we can return to Cybertron and start my reign from there. Now we just have to wait until the constructicons get back."

---

The constructicons had taken over a nearby hydro-electric dam. They were busy at work planting bombs, unaware that their former friends Long Haul and Mixmaster, rebuilt as Freightline and Rotor, were approaching.

"I know were following Prime's orders," Rotor began, "But something about this doesn't feel right!"

"I get that feelin' too, but we gotta do what he says!"

Scrapper looked up, seeing the two repainted and rebuilt constructicons approaching.

"Is that…Mixmaster? Long Haul? It can't be."

"They're different." Hook observed.

As they drew close, Rotor and Freightline transformed, facing their four former allies, both of their chain guns pointed forward.

"Why do you two look so funny? And what's with the guns?" Scavenger asked.

"I…I can't fire on them, Rotor." Freigtline said softly.

"Me neither." Rotor shook his head.

"You two stop actin' funny and let's go! This place is gonna blow." Scrapper said, transforming along with the others.

Rotor and Freightline's old programming won out, and they followed their brethren.

---

At the in-progress autobot city, Optimus Prime and Skyfire supervised the construction. Blaster approached them.

"Optimus. I'm getting a broadcast I think you guys should hear."

"Go ahead, Blaster."

Blaster transformed into stereo mode, playing the news broadcast. A smooth male voice transmitted from his speakers.

"Apparently, the autobots have given up on us. Over the weekend, the decepticons slaughtered workers and stole resources from several energy plants, including a NASA center and hydro-electric dam. They even ignored the complete destruction of the dam. Why have they suddenly stopped caring about us? Tens of thousands of people want to know."

Blaster transformed back into robot mode, and Optimus lowered his head.

"It must've been while Megatron was distracting us with our own allies."

Blurr came racing up, transforming and quickly running to Optimus and the others.

"Optimus! It's really important! The decepticons have stolen energy from all over the place and they have a ship and it's really really bad really bad and now they're gonna leave and try and take over Cybertron!" He said, the words barely separated.

"Good work, Blurr. Autobots! We have to go to the decepticon base and stop them from leaving Earth! We'll leave the autocons to guard the city. Assemble and roll out!"

---

Shockwave had arrived on the cliffs near the underwater decepticon base. Megatron watched as most of the decepticons boarded it. He took the stunticons aside.

"I want you five to stay behind and guard the base here. Take what energon you can gather and destroy any autobots that get in your way."

"No problem, Megatron." Motormaster bellowed.

The familiar sound of roaring engines began to grow load. Megatron looked, seeing the massive autobot forces approach.

"Quickly! Everyone onboard the ship. Stunticons, keep them occupied!"

Megatron ran onboard the ship as Shockwave began to warm it up.

The autobots transformed, firing blasts at both the stunticons and the decepticon ship. The battle didn't last long, as the decepticon ship blasted off towards outer space. Optimus Prime activated his communicator.

"Omega Supreme! Get here now!"

The stunticons suddenly formed together into Menasor and approached the group of autobots, their laser blasts bouncing off his chest plates.

Just before Menasor moved in to crush the autobots, Omega Supreme landed in front of him, using both his monstrous arms to knock Menasor into the sea. He then wasted no time into transforming into rocket base mode.

"Everyone…in." His voice echoed off the cliffs.

"Do as he says. We have to catch that ship!" Optimus shouted, rushing onboard. All the other autobots followed, and Omega Supreme took off, racing to catch up to the decepticons.

---

Firehorn, rebuilt from Bombshell, and Lightning Rod, rebuilt from Thundercracker, stood on Lookout Mountain, watching the now deserted unfinished autobot city.

"How long you suppose we have to just sit around and watch this place?" Lightning Rod asked.

"No telling, but I hope it's not too long. I hate just sitting around!"

Suddenly, the other insecticons, Shrapnel and Kickback appeared on the horizon, approaching them fast.

"I feel…I have a strange connection to them." Firehorn said, watching them draw nearer.

"Don't back out on me, Firehorn! We gotta stop them!"

The insecticons transformed into robot mode and landed on the mountainside near Firehorn and Lightning Rod.

"Bombshell Bombshell." Shrapnel said in his strange quivery voice. "What are you doing doing?"

"I…I know you two."

"Firehorn, don't!" Lightning Rod said, facing his companion.

"Sorry, Lightning Rod."

Firehorn raised his flamethrower, torching Lightning Rod. On fire, the autocon screamed and tumbled down the mountainside, landing at the edge of what had been built of the autobot city.

"Must…feed!" Firehorn said.

Along with the other insecticons, he began feeding on the city.

Lightning Rod was charred, but still alive. He slowly got up, transformed into F-15 Eagle mode, and flew off.

Before long, the insecticons would leave nothing left.

_Will the autobots be able to stop the decepticons before they make it to Cybertron? And what about the stunticons, who now pose a serious threat to all mankind? Will Lightning Rod try and save Earth, or revert back to a decepticon just like the others? Find out all this and more, in the next exciting episode of…The Transformers._


End file.
